10 October 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-10-10 ; Comments * John starts in below par form, apparently caused by his inability to get emails at Peel Acres about which he compains throught the first fifteen minutes or so * This soon gives way to his obvious pleasure with the Herman Dune set, tales of a great night seeing the Incredible String Band and The Delgados and he is positively gleeful by the end when playing a track from The Fall's latest The Unutterable. Sessions *Herman Düne, #1. Recorded: 2000-09-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *PJ Harvey: Kamikaze (LP: Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *Dylan Rhymes: Revolver (12" Single) Blue Black Records *Herman Düne: Numbers #3 (Session) *Sylford Walker: Chant Down Babylon (CD: Lamb's Bread International) Blood & Fire *Lorimer: Dull (EP: Sectioned) Not On Label *El Hombre Trajeado: Dos (CD: Saccade) Human Condition *International Submarine Band with Gram Parsons: Do You Know How It Feels To Be Lonesome? (LP: Safe At Home) LHI Records :JP: There was a very good reason for playing that but rather embarrassingly I have completely forgotten what it was *Rawakari: Brownies In Vegas (12" Single Ikebana) Elf Cut Records *Herman Düne: Don't Look Too Deep Into My Eyes (Session) :JP: I must go and see them when they do that little tour before the end of the year" *Evans: Jim Never Fixed It For Me (EP: Evans) Sylem Records *Eddie Def: 4 The Mentally Insane (12" Cues Hip Hop Shop #2) Stray Records :JP: It's called 'For The Mentally Insane' as if there were any other kind of insane. The physically insane? Is that known to science? I would have thought probably not" *Cinerama: Heels (LP: Disco Volante) Scopitone :JP: And there is a special reason for playing that today isn’t there Pig? (Pig snorts). And that’s why is she is called Pig :Pig: Because in 1886 on this very day the tuxedo was worn for the first time in public by its creator at the Tuxedo Park Country Club in New York *Erskine Hawkins & His Orchestra: Tuxedo Junction (78) LA Fleur (Pig's Big 78 2000) :JP: And I just noticed... that this is an Indian copy, an Indian 78 and it was made in Dum Dum, India, the place for which the bullets are named; rather nasty business *Echoboy: Make The City The Sound (LP: Vol.2) Mute *Herman Düne: How Things Slide (Session) :JP: On Sunday night I was at the Royal Festival Hall to see (mmm, what were they called) Clearlake who were excellent, very good indeed, thoroughly enjoyed them live, and I was astonished to discover they are, or had been in the past “Not Bit Of Wood” and as “Not Bit Of Wood” they had released a single which I had played quite a bit and which I will play again in tomorrow night’s program. And The Incredible String Band played also and…..and The Delgados a considerable show with a great battery of assistance and extra musicians and so forth and a stupendous night for all :JP: At one stage when The Increds were playing, because that’s what old hippies like myself called The Incredible String Band, while they were playing I was sitting talking to a fella at the edge of the stage and he mentioned Dr. Strangely Strange. Now that was a band and you don’t often here their name in polite conversation nowadays (you didn’t back then either to be honest) and he said their LP Kip Of The Serenes was a bit of a rare record, a bit of a collector’s item and that seemed like as flimsy a reason as I need to play you a track from it *Dr Strangely Strange: Strangely Strange But Oddly Normal (LP: Kip Of The Serenes) Island *Sit N Spin: I Like Your Boyfriend (LP: Enjoy The Ride) Cargo *Vinylgroover & The Redhed: Let There Be Light (12" Single) Red Records *Man... Or Astroman?: Song Of The Two-Mile Linear Particle Accelerator, Stanford University, Stanford, Ca (LP: A Spectrum Of Infinite Scale) Touch & Go *Dixie Peach: Jah Road (7" Single) Jah Tubbys *Don Caballero: A Lot Of People Tell Me I Have A Fake British Accent (LP: American Don) Touch & Go :JP: I think it's time we had something from the forthcoming LP from The Fall. This one is WB *The Fall: WB (The Unutterable) Eagle :''JP: As I mentioned last week when I first got this LP I just sat in here in my studio at home just listening to the thing from start to finish, grinning from ear to ear and occasionally laughing out loud with the sheer pleasure of it '' *Herman Düne: Stealing The Bride Part 1 (Session) *Fluxion: Stream II (2 x LP: Bipolar Defect) Chain Reaction *Nile: Khetti Satha Shemsu (LP: Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse Records *Wisdom Of Harry: The Wisdom (LP: House Of Binary) Matador *Cause: Chaser (EP: The Global Recon) Primeval *Herman Düne: Lazy Boys (Don't Stand A Chance) (Session) *Nought: Cough Cap Kitty Cat (CD: Nought) Shifty Disco Records File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-10-10 (DAB) (DK recorded) *b) jp001010 ;Length *a) 02:00:34 *b) 02:00:14 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to max-dat. *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklisting Archive for the great jumpstart on the track listing. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes